The Hell Fate?
by koreyobey
Summary: Octavia had made Clarke open her eyes to the possibility of liking Bellamy. Now she wanted to tell him. Only problem was the interruptions that were very constant and very annoying. Bellarke


**Prologue**

The water was still as the sun reflected from it's greenish property. It still amazed Clarke that they were actually on the ground and alive. For now anyway.

The grounders were a constant threat that loomed over them quite a lot. Not to mention anyone could snap and become an enemy. That would lead to them shooting on of their own. Less people to stop grounders.

So maybe sitting next to the water by herself was not Clarkes best choice. Everything was becoming stressful so she needed it. Fuck the grounders.(Not literally.)

She was sketching in a pad that she so happened to find in the bunker Finn had shown her. She also found a few pencils that were unused and sharp.

It was times like this that Clarke enjoyed. The tranquil atmosphere that can be found by the water. Just nature being nature and no Bellamy Blake ruining it.

The thought of him sent a unfamiliar feeling through her body. She just shook it off as the breeze.(Definitely not the breeze.)

A small rustle from the trees and bushes caught her attention. Clarke whipped her head around towards standing up with her knife ready. Instead of a grounder like she had thought, Octavia waltzed out then gasped at the knife pointed at her.

"Octavia.. Hey." Clarke said almost nervously.

Octavia eyed Clarke and the knife questioningly. "Clarke can you stop pointing that at me now?"

Clarke nodded quickly and put the knife back where she hid it. "Let's not tell Bellamy about this. Please?" (He would probably kill her.)

The girl with brown hair nodded with a small smirk. "Sure Clarke. Not that he would kill you."

"What does that mean?" Clarke said a little amused. Bellamy was fine with her dying when they first met. She's pretty sure he still would be. More delinquents for him after all.

Octavia kicked off her boots and threw her jacket on the ground. "He clearly cares for you. Maybe more." Her tone made Clarke think it was supposed to be obvious. It wasn't though.

"You clearly like him too Clarke." Octavia said turning to the blonde. A small smirk still tugging at her lips. Clarke furrowed her eyes at the girl. She looked as though it was the most outrageous thing in the world.

"Me? Like him? I care for him that's it Octavia. You did not see the look on his face when I fell into that trap the grounders set up." Clarke leant against the tree forgetting all about drawing for awhile. "He was contemplating whether or not to drop me."

Octavia chuckled. That sounded a lot liker her brother. "That was awhile back. You've never noticed the looks he gives you? The way he acts? I'm his sister. I know him better than anyone. The looks he gives you are the looks he gives no other girl. He looooves you!" She practically sang the last 3 words.

"Just have your swim Octavia. I'll wait here patiently." Clarke sat against the tree. Octavia removed the rest of her clothes so she was only in her under garments. She jumped into the river with a bit of it splashing at Clarke causing her to shiver. It was pretty cold.

The rest of the day passed and all Clarke could think about was Octavias words. Did Bellamy actually like her? It was unlikely but not impossible. Why did she even care if he did or not? _Because you like him idiot. _Her mind had told her that over and over. She was actually believing it and she had to tell him since there was a chance of him feeling the same.

* * *

**1**

She had built up the courage to tell him and it only took all night. The adrenalin was keeping her going though. Clarke rushed into his tent without even announcing it to Bellamy. She hadn't really expected what she saw.

"Princess!" Bellamy said pretty surprised by her intrusion.

"Bellamy.. You're naked.." Clarke replied staring with widened eyes. He was fucking naked!

"I noticed. This is why you knock." He said pretty un-phased by her being there while he's naked. "You know, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." The smirk had appeared on his face and he sounded pretty amused.

Clarke took this as a sign to cover her eyes. She was already pretty embarrassed. "I'll come back when you're less exposed!" She practically squeaked before sprinting out of his tent. That image was probably embedded on her mind now.(Not that she minded.)

* * *

**2 + 3**

Clarke had decided to join him when he went out hunting 2 days later. She was pretty embarrassed by seeing him naked so decided to just leave it awhile.

"No way princess." He said grabbing his gun and shoving it around his shoulder.

"Why not?" Clarke said crossing her arms. She could hunt too and she was not a weak little girl.

"One of us needs to stay here besides you're the medic. What if someone was hurt in your absence?"

"Unless they got stabbed, Octavia or Jasper could handle it. I'm only needed for the bigger stuff Bellamy." She had made a fair point and since this was the only hunting party leaving, no stabbing should occur.

Bellamy sighed in defeat. "Get some medical stuff and make yourself useful."

"Great. I thought i'd have to follow you secretly!" She announced before running off. Clearly he stopped her brain working.

"Is Clarke coming with us now?" Miller said coming to a stop next to Bellamy.

"Yes. If she is hurt, I swear to god." Bellamy said through gritted teeth. He didn't want her coming along when she could be killed at any moment.

Miller nodded and walked back over to the work telling them about their tag along. It wasn't long before she was hurrying over with a bag strapped over her shoulder.

They were walking through the woods and Clarke was staying pretty close to Bellamy. "Can I tell you something?"

"Is this really the time?" He said glancing at her before focusing on their current task.

"Since no one will interrupt us yes." She said looking at him.

"Ah so that's it? Didn't take you for the sex in the woods type princess." He said with a snicker clearly amused. She didn't mean for it to sound like that.

"Not that Bellamy. Can't you take anything seriously?" Clearly not.

He was about to reply but an arrow embedded itself into a tree just in front of Clarke. Her eyes were pretty wide and she was just frozen where she stood staring at the arrow. That could have hit her! If she had taken one more step then she would be dead.

"We do not have time for this princess!" Bellamy growled at the frozen girl in front of him but she made no effort to move.

He scanned the area and decided to pick her up over his shoulder. He had his left hand securing her on his shoulder and her right hand ready to shoot any grounders.

They had made it to camp with 1 casualty. Fortunately it wasn't Clarke although she was pretty close to it.

Bellamy set her down on the ground with a growl. "This is why I said no. One more step and that arrow would have been in your head." He retreated to his tent leaving her standing there feeling pretty damn stupid.

Octavia waltzed over to Clarke before she could move towards his tent. She hadn't given up on telling him yet. "So did you tell him yet?"

"No." She grumbled turning towards the younger Blake. "Stupid grounders." She muttered crossing her arms.

"Well he's in his tent alone. If you can't tell him there then I have no idea how you'll tell him! Fate hates you." Octavia said with an amused smile.

"Don't I know it." Clarke mumbled before heading towards his tent. She entered it without a warning but thankfully(or not) he was fully dressed this time.

"Princess. Come to see me naked again?" He said looking at her. He really was an ass.

"Oh definitely. Disappointed now." She bit back with sarcasm lacing her words. This was not what she was here for but she couldn't help herself.

"It looks like i'll have to disappoint this time princess." He replied with a smirk then it turned to an amused smile. "So what are you here for?" He asked curiously.

_Here goes nothing. _She thought but before she could open her mouth someone interrupted them.

Raven entered his tent pretty excited. "Jasper has made more gunpowder and i'm thinking landmines." She had said.

Clarke just threw her arms up in frustration. "Damn it Raven!" She said pretty irritated and exited his tent.

"Any idea what that was about?" She heard Raven say followed by Bellamy. "No fucking idea but that's the princess for you. So about these landmines." That was where she got out of earshot.

* * *

**4**

The next morning she had almost lost interest in telling him. All that happened was interruptions. Did fate not like this or something? Fate can fuck off because it's happening and it's happening now. She will not be interrupted again god damn it.

She pulled him away from whatever he was working on. She was not interested in his complaints either because she was way over this. When she finally let go he was about to berate her but she stopped him.

"Shut up god damn it or so help me god." That didn't shut him up. Why did she even think it would? It's Bellamy.

"Gosh touchy today aren't we princess?" He said with a smirk. She was tempted to slap it off his face but kept her hands at bay.

"Shut up and let me speak. I've been trying to get this out for the past few days but every time I try someone interrupts me!" She let out a sigh to try calm herself down before continuing. "Okay so Bellamy I l..."

"Bellamy!" Miller was calling him over to the gate causing Clarke so get a little angry. (Little being an understatement.)

"No! Bellamy you stay right here! Miller he is not going anywhere yet!" She yelled out before turning back to Bellamy who looked somewhere between amused and scared.

"Spit it out princess before I get the feeling to run away." This was a side of her that he kind of liked. If this feeling came out more around grounders i'm sure they would be dead by now.

"Shut up! God damn it I like you Bellamy and it's been the hardest thing in the world to tell you! So many da..." She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers. She sighed then responded pretty quickly. Tongues clashing like in the Cliche movies she had watched on the Ark.

When they pulled away most of the camp was staring at them. Most of them were not that surprised either. "That's what I was talking about. All those damn interruptions though that one I didn't mind." He just chuckled with an eye roll.

They just stood there for a few minutes before voices could be heard. "Can we call you mom and dad to your faces now?" "Hey does this mean there's a spare tent?" "This love stuff is not very appealing to the eyes!" Then the shriek that happened to come from Octavia. "I was right bitches! Now who lost the bet?"

It just so happened that about 12 people had lost the bet. They had to become Octavia's servants for the entire week. The co-leaders had just laughed it off and retreated to Bellamy's tent. Nothing was happening _yet._

"Um we still need Bellamy.." Miller muttered leaning against the camp wall. "Not as much as Clarke right now if you get what I mean." Monroe said turning to him with a smirk.

"Nothing is happening!" They heard Clarke yell with her head popping out of his tent. "Princess is too good for that!" They heard Bellamy yell after and she suddenly disappeared back into his tent.

"Ow!" Was the last sound that came from the tent causing both Miller and Monroe to burst out laughing. He was probably going to have his hands full for awhile.


End file.
